Dreaming of you
by sukker-for-romance
Summary: Isabella,23,most famous pop star in the world, adores and loves her fans, has a handsome and loving husband,Edward Cullen,to bad something tragic happenes that takes it all away.Not everyone can have a happy ending.Some ExB moments! One shot


_Dreaming of you- Selena_

**Late at night when all the world is sleeping****  
****I'd stay up and think of you****  
****And I'd wish on a star****  
****That somewhere you are thinking of me too******

**Cuz I'm dreaming of you tonight****  
****Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight****  
****And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be****  
****Then here in my room,****  
****Dreaming about you and me****…**_**  
**_

_**SUNDAY NIGHT**_

_**BREAKING NEWS**__: POP SINGER ISABELLA SWAN HAS BEEN SHOT. ALLEDGLLY BY FAN CLUB PRESIDENT RENEE MILLER. APPERANTLY ISABELLA WAS MEETING RENEE TO COLLECT MISSING FINANCIAL RECORDS. AS OF AFTER THE SHOOTING RENEE IS LOCKED IN HER CAR THREATNING TO SHOOT HERSELF, WITH THE SAME GUNE THAT WAS USED TO SHOOT ISABELLA. ISABELLA WAS ONLY TWENTY THREE YEARS OLD. THIS IS A TREMENDOUS LOST FOR THE MUSIC WORLD. IN A LITTLE TOWN IN FORKS, WASHINGTON THERE ARE CANDLES BEING LIT EVERYWHERE BY ISABELLA'S FANS._

_**SATURDAY MORNING**_

"Renee from now on your nails are going to look good girl." Bella grinned at Renee who was sitting next to her. Both girls were getting there toes done.

"I don't deserve this! No one cares what my toes look like." Renee argued.

"I do!"

Angela came in holding a clipboard for Bella to sign.

"What's that?" Renee asked.

"Just some junk…nothing to important." Bella waved it away and continued signing. "Everyone who works for gets their toes done every week, that's the rule." She smiled.

Then Edward, her husband walked smiling at Bella having some girl time.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Bella leaned in to kiss him.

Edward kissed her.

"Mmmm give me another one." Bella smiled.

Edward grinned and kissed her again.

"What are you doing here so early?"

"Oh, I came to tell you that Jessica couldn't make it to L.A tonight for the Grammy's."

"What?" Bella frowned. "Why?"

"Hey, Edward," Angela walked back in handed Bella another clipboard.

"Hey, what's up," Edward smiled at her."Jess had some family thing….so now we have another ticket."

"Angela? What are you doing today?" Bella asked as she signed.

"About five thousand things." Angela rolled her eyes.

"Well, forget them and do five thousand and one things…come to L.A with me and Edward today." She smiled and handed her back the clipboard.

"L.A?"

"L.A." Bella nodded.

"Do what?"

"Movie stars rock stars…free drinks…free food." Edward shoved her playfully.

"Yall are crazy! I have work!"

"Don't worry about it! I can do it for you." Renee stepped into the conversation.

"See?" Bella said." C'mon."

"I don't have anything to wear."

"Well we are just going to have to go shopping! Duh!"

They all laughed.

_**SATURDAY DAY**_

"Are you excited about tonight?" Angela asked, Bella as they walked through the mall in search for the perfect dress for Angela.

"Yes…we gotta hurry…we won't have that much time to get ready…and you know Alice." Bella said.

"How much more time do we have?"

"Three hours,"

"Are you nervous?" Angela asked, referring to Bella being nominated for her first Grammy.

"A little bit," Bella smiled, sticking her tongue out.

"I think your going to win." Ang smirked.

"Get out of here." Bella joked and playfully shoved her.

"I'm serious!"

Bella shrugged. "It doesn't matter if I win or not."

Angela sighed.

"But I hope I do!" Bella laughed along with Angela.

"Hey! There's a store right there…and they have nice things."

"Oooh that's nice."

"C'mon." Bella pulled her hand and walked into the boutique.

"Oooh, we can find something nice in here!" Bella looked around the store.

Then they both spotted a nice short orange dress.

"You like this? It's nice."

"Yeah."

"Excuse me ma'm? Can we try this on?" Bella asked a lady who was looking at them critically.

"I don't think you would be interested in that one," The lady scoffed.

"Why?"

"Because that dress is eight hundred dollars."

"You know what can you just take it off the mannequin…we would like to try it on." Bella snapped.

When the lady shrugged and obeyed the girls left to the dressing room and Bella helped Angela zip up the dress.

"I want it to fit girl," Bella said. "Suck it in!"

"I'm trying!"

And when a man who worked there walked in with a handful of boxes, he looked at Isabella.

"Isabella?"

Bella turned to where the sound came from.

The man became nervous and Bella just smiled and waved.

"It is you…Isabella is here!" He dropped the boxes and ran into the room he came from and started shouting.

"Isabella is here!"

Within seconds word got out that Isabella was at the mall and within minuets the boutique was filled with people wanting an autograph.

"Mam, what's going on here?" A lady who worked there asked.

"It's Isabella!" A girl laughed.

"Who's Isabella?"

"She's here for the Grammy's!" The girl looked at her like she was crazy.

"Grammy's?"

"Bella," Angela came out of the dressing room to show her what she was wearing.

"What do you think?" Bella asked.

Angela made a face and shook her head. "Me neither," Bella made a face and turned the worker. "Excuse me Miss? Miss? We won't need the dress, thanks." She smiled and winked at Angela who was laughing.

_**Saturday night**_

"And the nominee for best album…."

Bella was seated next to Edward and was holding his hand, but was whispering to Rosalie, her sister.

"Whether or not you get on that stage tonight, Bells…your _it_."

Bella smiled.

"And if someone else walks away with that Grammy…

Rosalie shrugged and made a face. "We'll kick their butts."

The girls giggled.

"And the Grammy goes to…."

Bella lost her smile and thought of when she was little and staring at the moon.

"Isabella!"

Bella stayed frozen for a bit while everyone jumped and screamed, before breaking into a big smile and standing up.

She turned to hug her family before turning to her husband.

"Congratulations baby," Edward smiled and captured her lips with his.

Bella made her way to the stage waving at her fans.

"Firs of all I would like to thank my family, my dad who is my manager, I love you daddy. My mom…I don't know what I'd do without you….Jasper, my brother…who produces my music….Rosalie, thank you for all the support…to my husband, Edward, I love you baby," She smiled at him"…and most importantly…to the fans…because without you I am nothing…thank you."

As the night ended Bella stood next to Edward and answered some question from the press.

"Edward…how's married life treating you?" One asked.

"It's good," He smiled.

"He better say that!" Bella joked, laughing causing everyone to laugh.

_**Friday night**_

"Baby…I feel like I can do anything…." Bella smiled, tugging on Edward's hand as they walked through the park. "I want everyone dancing to my music and wearing my clothes,"

"Well, that's what going to happen…everyone is going to look like Isabella…" Edward chuckled.

"For the first time in my life I feel like I'm free…"

She swung her legs over a bridge and Edward hugged her from behind holding onto her.

"Like I could fly if I wanted to! Like I am flying…" She leaned back against his chest and kissed his lips.

He kissed her back and smiled.

"I'm so happy…." She smiled wider.

"I love you."

"Just incases I forget to tell you…since we have a gig tonight…I love you,"

He chuckled and kissed her some more.

_**That night at her gig**_

_I see you staring out the corner of my eye__  
__You seem uneasy want to approach__  
__Throw me a line__  
__But then something inside you grabs you says who am I__  
__I know exactly cuz it happens with all the guys___

_[Bridge:]__  
__So you do what you gonna do__  
__Come on and talk to me__  
__Promise you won't even have an attitude__  
__I'll let you sit right next to me__  
__Don't join the list with all the other fools__  
__That ain't the way to be__  
__Yes, it's cool__  
__Yes, I'm in the mood__  
__Intimidations got that mind_

_(ALL FOR YOU-JANET JACKSON)_

Edward stood behind while playing the guitar and watched as Bella sang and danced to the crowd, smiling.

_**Thursday night**_

Edward and Bella were sitting outside here porch arms around each other staring at the dark sky.

"You know what? I want a farm." Bella suddenly said.

Edward smiled. "A farm?"

"Yup, not to big…about ten acres or so."

"And what? You want me out on the tractor early morning?" He smirked.

"Yup. And I want you out feeding the pigs." She smiled.

"What ever you say, love."

Bella sighed and looked at him. "You know I've been thinking…"

Edward looked at her.

"About maybe having a couple of piggies of our own."

Edward raised an eyebrow, surprised of the subject.

"Kids?" Edward asked.

Bella smiled and nodded. "Why not?"

"But are you willing to give up singing….the tour…"

"We could bring the kids with us…this is a family act right?"

"Kids…." He thought about it.

Bella was nervous he would say no.

"Okay."

"Yeah?" Bella smiled at the thought of forming a family with her husband.

"Yup…c'mon! Let's practice!" He swooped her up in his arms and he ran into the house with her giggling.

_**Later that night**_

"Hey, daddy." Bella smiled as she entered his office. "Why did you need me to come all the waaay over her for?"

"Bella, we have a problem."

Bella frowned.

"It's Renee."

"What about her?"

"I've been receiving complaints from fans saying they haven't gotten anything..no autographs..nothing."

"Check out these checks I found hidden in Renee's office…I never authorized anything…no one in the family did…" He handed her some checks.

"Neither did I." Bella said.

"And what's worse is that a lot of the records are missing…."

"Hey!" Bella walked up to Renee. "How could you do this to me Renee?"

"I promise you Bella…I didn't…."

"I can't believe you…I trusted you with everything I ever had."

"Please…"

"How can you do this to my fans? You know what they mean to me."

"Please…give me a chance to prove it to you." She said and quickly got into her car and leaving,

_**Late that night with Esme**_

"Ma! Can you scratch my head?" Bella came running to her mother smiling. "Pleeaase!" She giggled.

Esme smiled as Bella layed her head in her lap.

"You know…I've been having these dreams about the next album Mom…"

Esme ran her fingers through her hair.

"Will my fans love it Mama?" Bella's voice was filled with fear.

"Yes, they will love it."

"I guess I'm a little scared." She whispered.

"Hmm."

"You know…after the tour and the new album…Edward and I were thinking about having a baby." Bella whispered.

Esme gasped.

"A baby?" She teared up tears of joy.

"Mhm," Bella smiled and looked up at her Mom.

"Come here baby,"

Bella sat up and hugged her.

"I'm going to be a grandma?" Esme pulled back.

"Well, not tomorrow," Bella smiled and they both laughed.

Esme smiled and kissed her nose.

Bella laid her head back on her head and

Began to fall asleep dreaming of the past.

"_Bella! Bella! What are you doing up here!" Rosalie hissed at Bella._

"_I'm looking up at the moon….and I'm dreaming." Bella was on her house roof staring at the big, shiny moon._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**BREAKING NEWS**__: POP SINGER ISABELLA SWAN HAS BEEN SHOT. ALLEDGLLY BY FAN CLUB PRESIDENT RENEE MILLER. APPERANTLY ISABELLA WAS MEETING RENEE TO COLLECT MISSING FINANCIAL RECORDS. AS OF AFTER THE SHOOTING RENEE IS LOCKED IN HER CAR THREATNING TO SHOOT HERSELF, WITH THE SAME GUNE THAT WAS USED TO SHOOT ISABELLA. ISABELLA WAS ONLY TWENTY THREE YEARS OLD. THIS IS A TREMENDOUS LOST FOR THE MUSIC WORLD. IN A LITTLE TOWN IN FORKS, WASHINGTON THERE ARE CANDLES BEING LIT EVERYWHERE BY ISABELLA'S FANS_

_**At the hospital**_

Edward leaned back on the wall just outside of Bella's hospital room, tears streaming down his cheeks as he waited to here how his wife was.

The bench was previously occupied by Rosalie and Alice who were holding each other.

Sitting next too them were Jasper and Emmett.

Esme was in the arms of Carlisle, she couldn't just sit down, she was in too much pain.

And when the doctor came out Esme and Carlisle were the ones he talked to.

Edward stayed behind them and listened.

"I'm sorry…" The doctor sighed. "She didn't make it." Was all Edward heard.

Edward hid his face in the wall as he sobbed over the death of his wife, not being able to show his face to anyone.

The whole hall way was filled with cries, but the worst was Esme, as she fell upon her husband's chest and cried her heart out.

Alice was the one who stood and went to hold Edward, laying his head on her shoulder letting him sob, she rested her head on top of his and rubbed his back.

_**Forks, Washington**_

Every one of the people that were apart of the small population stood with sad faces holding candles and pictures of Isabella. After all Forks was her home.

_Not everyone can have a happy ending….it's a part of life that we have to learn to deal with…She might have died young but she did live a happy life. _


End file.
